


Can You Feel The Sun

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, a breather before diving in, hey look im writing a main pairing, just had to get zolf's pov from this, spoilers for 176
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zolf takes a few deep breaths before diving into the spiritual plane.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Can You Feel The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I had to. Just a little peek. I love him ever so much.
> 
> Title is from a Missio song of the same name. I listened to the new album on repeat to write this and it was perfect.

Zolf took his place at Oscar’s head, keeping his eyes on his too still face. Even though he was covered, Zolf couldn’t help but think of what Oscar looked like under that blanket. He wanted to reach out, and brush the hair off Oscar’s forehead, but restrained himself... barely. 

Sohra had said “Be quiet, be calm, be well, matters will take their own course.” So. Zolf was doing exactly that. He closed his eyes, and started to take slow, even breaths like he would to meditate, feeling the sun shine down on him, gentle and warm. When the incense hit his senses, he fought not to wrinkle his nose. It certainly wasn’t the most unpleasant smell he had ever encountered, but it was far from pleasing. Not that it mattered of course; Zolf would endure whatever it took to get Oscar back. They had been through too much together for him not to try. 

Zolf understood why Sohra had told them to be ready in case someone didn’t want to return, and he understood that. He really did, but as soon as he heard Sohra’s offer for help, Zolf couldn’t help the surge of hope that bloomed so intensely in his chest. Him and Oscar had been together for so long now. Losing him shook him to his very core. The thought of gaining him back gave him the strength he needed to continue. 

As the ambient sounds of the city and the building and his companions faded around him, he continued to breathe, and wait for the path he needed to take to open up to him, to show him the way to Oscar. To bring him home. 

When sound came back to him similar, but different than before, he opened his eyes and looked down. He saw footprints leading the way out, and couldn’t help the smallest smile, a mere uptick of his lips. Of course Oscar would make him go looking for him. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Zolf got to his feet and followed his other half’s trail out the door, determined to find him, to either bring him back, or at the very least, have the chance to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
